The Old Laws
by lunerwerewolf
Summary: an old law gives Stoffel more control over Conrad's life then he would prefer.
1. Chapter 1

Conrad Weller sat quietly in front of his older brother, trying very, very hard to maintain his dignity and keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Honestly Gwendal had to be joking! Please? Why did he have to be the one affected by this, ridiculous, antiquated, Von Spitzweg family law? Why did these things always happen to him? Sighing quietly he inclined his head to his elder brother and left the room. It was times like this when he was very glad he had Yozak to confide in. honestly he didn't know how he would survive without the big spy.

He found his friend where Yozak usually was at this time of night – stretched out on top of the roof watching the stars. Quietly he settled himself down beside his friend. Sitting on the old shingles and just gazed out at the stars, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to deal with this?

"Hay what's wrong?" Yozak asked sitting up beside him.

Conrad sighed and didn't bother turning to look at his friend. He knew just what he would see.

"Mother's family has some old law. If her youngest son reaches a certain age and Stoffel hasn't produced an heir one of her son's automatically becomes his heir. Wolfram had his 92 birthday three weeks ago, and Stoffel isn't even married, and hasn't to anyone's knowledge produced even a single bastard born child. The law is now in effect." He sighed and leaned into his friend's shoulder, seeking the support he knew he would find there.

"Gwendal is lord Von Voltaire so he's exempt because he can't be lord of two provinces and he's not married so he has no sons to pass the title on two. Wolfram's a bastard and even if he wasn't he's marrying the King so he can't take the title. That leaves me and thanks to this stupid law I have to be married before I can inherit and I only have until my next birthday to either marry or at least prove that I'm involved with somebody – or Stoffel gets to chose who I'm going to marry! Great One I hate this – I have two weeks to get into a relationship or Stoffel gets to chose for me. I get the fact that of all mother's children I am the best suited to an arranged marriage but it's Stoffel we're talking about he'll probably chose the worst person he can just because he hates me!"

Yozak wrapped his arm around his friend, "is there any way out of it?" he asked quietly.

Conrad shook his head.

"We'll think of something," he said seriously, then added cheekily "we can always have your mother throw you a ball. Like one of those earth fairytales Yuri was reading to Greta. You know invite every eligible woman in the land."

Conrad snorted. "Just one problem – other than Julia, I –iveneverbeenattractedtoawoman."

Yozak blinked "Could you please repeat that?"

"Other than Julia I've never found a woman attractive." Conrad confessed hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say so?" Yozak laughed, "we'll just have to find you a nice man."

"I've never really found men attractive either."

"What are You Asexual?" Yozak demanded briefly. "how can you not find either sex attractive?"

Conrad flushed. "I've never really given it much thought." He confessed. " I mean Julia was beautiful, You're handsome, and Yuri's sweet in an utterly hopelessly naive way, but still I – I just never gave sex much thought let alone members of the opposite sex or even my own sex. Am I making any sense?"

Yozak snorted, " I think you need to go see Gisela because at your age not thinking about it just isn't normal! Maybe you have a hormone deficiency or something. But anyway we have to find a way around this; I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something."

~~~***~~~

One, Week later

~~~***~~~

Stoffel smiled down at his sister's half-breed child. One more week and the boy would be to disgraced to ever set foot outside of his rooms again. He'd chosen his mate already – he'd had to cash in a few favors but he'd found a suitable wench. She was a distance cousin of some lord. She'd also been completely disgraced to the point that her father would agree to any marriage with relief. Years ago the young woman had fallen in love with a man nearly twice her age, a man who'd convinced her to sleep with him since they would soon be married only to drop her as soon as he'd gotten what he wanted.

After that the woman had slept her way through the entire court and the majority of the young noble males in the hopes that some young lord would get her pregnant and take responsibility for her and their child. It was true she'd stayed away from the royal family. But that was mostly because like most people she was intimidated by the eldest son of the former Maou and found the youngest to be to young at the time . and as for the middle son - Well the woman felt that her status as a woman who was regarded as easy was preferable to allowing a filthy half-breed to sully her with his filth.

Her Father had agreed to the match simply because he couldn't hope to find her a better or poorer match. However the girl herself had proven to be hard headed and very opinionated particularly in regards to her belief that Conrad and others like him should have been drowned at birth or sold off to some fate worse than death. She'd ranted and raved the entire time he'd been there that if he chose her she would do everything in her power to disgrace Conrart – she swore Conrad would never touch her – that she would never do her duty as the boy's wife.

She was perfect!

It would buy him time for Gwendal or Wolfram to have children or for him to sire some of his own.

He looked down at the boy. "You have one week, if you find someone willing to disgrace themselves by admitting to being in a relationship with you, present them on your birthday at the party announcing you as my heir."

That said, he turned around and left the room content in the knowledge that he'd cornered the boy. Conrad had no other option!

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed and ran a comb through his always perfect hair. He hated this. Needless to say Stoffel's prediction of his being unable to find anyone willing to lower themselves enough to marry him or even to pretend to be in a relationship with him long enough to buy him a little bit more time, had come true.

So now he had no choice but to meet and except Stoffel's choice.

He hated this

It was true he hadn't given much thought to marriage

But he'd always thought that if he did marry – it would be for love.

Looks like he wouldn't even be allowed that

With a small sigh he pulled himself to his feet and left the room. He headed for the small chamber off to the side of the grand hall. It was time to await his fate with as much dignity as he could manage.

This was it the beginning of the end, and he hated it!

~~~***~~~

Yozak ran a hand through his shaggy hair and made his way down to the great hall, he'd spent the last two weeks trying to come up with a way to save his best friend from his fate but he hadn't been able to think of anything and he cared to much for Conrart to take advantage of his friend's predicament and use it to his own gain. Truthfully he was in love with his best friend and had been for a long time. He'd been tempted to offer to 'play the part of Conrad's boyfriend' to buy his friend time. Hell part of him wanted to offer to marry his best friend just to protect him. His motives were purely selfish but it would have protected Conrart. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. Forcing himself not to take advantage of the situation had been the hardest thing he'd ever done but like it or not whoever Stoffel chose they would be better for Conrart then he could ever be. They would also be more worthy of him.

He turned down the hall, headed towards the side room of the grand hall, Conrad would be there and Yozak was sure the younger man could use a pep-talk. He just had to find the right side room there were three of them after all. One containing the elusive lord Adalric; Conrad's grandfather was a recluse – and even Cecilia hadn't seen him more than a time or two since the first time she'd been married.

He was looking forward to meeting the man – or rather to seeing him again for the first time since Conrad graduated from the Shin Makoku Royal military Academy. Still he didn't want to barge in on the man – he made Gwendal look like a kitten.

He stopped outside of one of the doors, and knocked sharply. "Conrart?" he called "how are you holding up?"

The door opened to reveal an older blond, with hazel eyes that had a tendency towards green. "Wrong door, young one," Lord Adalric told him calmly as he opened the door. Like Gwendal he was a very intimidating figure but not nearly as bad once you got to know him still it was always best not to linger in his presence. Ironically out of his three grandsons it was Conrart the man was closest to. Despite the fact that he'd never admitted to it they all knew Conrad was his favorite.

"Conrart is in the side room with the curtain entrance to the Grand Hall." Adalric said shortly before closing the door.

Yozak sighed and looked at the now closed door between him and Conrad's grandfather, "thanks for the information." He told the solid wood and quickly turned to go find Conrad, before taking his place in the Great Hall.

He was just passing the door to the little room beside the one Conrad was in when he heard it. A woman's voice raised in an enraged shriek carried through the much thinner doors. Stoffel's voice followed just second's latter. He couldn't help it he pressed himself up against the wall and listened. This room shared a common wall with the one Conrad was currently in so Conrad could undoubtedly hear everything that was being said.

His heart broke for his best friend.

He couldn't imagine how badly hearing this had to hurt. He knew the woman by her voice alone Lady Alexa was no lady, actually she was lose and had the reputation of sleeping with anyone over the age of consent. She was also ranting about how filthy Conrad was and how she would never do her duty as his wife. Stoffel's retort nearly gave him a heart attack. The man didn't care as long as the wedding was consummated. After that she could do whatever she wanted, as long as she made sure no children ever resulted from their union. Apparently If Conrad hadn't produced an heir of his own in two yrs time the title he was being forced to marry over would be stripped from him and either given to one of his brothers' children or if Stoffel had sired a son by then it would go to them.

Yozak was horrified when Alexa told Stoffel that Conrad had better learn to sleep with one eye open because she would do what his mother had been too weak to do and kill him while he slept. Stoffel's only retort was to tell her she'd be doing him a favor by getting rid of the half-breed disgrace his sister had given birth to.

If he could hear them loud and clear how much of this could Conrad – who was trapped in the other room hear?

Stoffel groaned, " I need to go out to the Great Hall, behave yourself, when you're introduced, and brought before the king – remember I will be compensating both you and your father for this."

Yozak bucked quickly into a dark alcove as Stoffel left, headed for the Great Hall. "Bastard," he whispered to himself as he hid waiting for his chance to leave unseen.

~~~***~~~~

Conrad looked up as the door to the room he was currently standing in was thrown open. He'd heard every word of Stoffel's conversation with the Lady Alexa and he had to admit he wasn't surprised although it still hurt. So he wasn't expecting to see Yozak framed in the doorway. He blinked, his friend looked like an angel with the light from the hallway shining off of his fiery hair.

In an effort to help him both Yozak, and Gwendal had asked him to try to figure out what he was attracted to. He'd discovered that he found the male form more attractive then he found the female form.

Actually he'd been rather startled when he'd analyzed his feelings for his friend and realized he was attracted to Yozak. His friend wasn't dressed in his normal attire; he looked good in his dress uniform.

"How much of that garbage did you hear?" Yozak asked him mildly.

Conrad sighed, "unforchunatly all of it. Nice woman don't you think? I guess I should count myself lucky I'm already a light sleeper." He said quietly, trying to make light of the situation.

"So without further ado I present to you the new heir to the -" his Lord Grandfather's voice drifted through the curtain from the Great Hall.

Yozak came all the way into the room closing the door quickly behind himself, "do you trust me?" he asked simply.

"yes." Conrad replied without having to think about it.

Yozak was across the room in a heartbeat. "Then play along." He said firmly, before wrapping his arms around Conrad, pulling him up against his strong chest and assaulting Conrad's lips with his own.

Conrad's eyes widened and he gasped, more than a little alarmed when Yozak used his moment of surprise to stick his tongue down his throat. After a moment he moaned, closed his eyes and leaned into his friend. Shivering slightly at the feeling of Yozak's hand sliding up his back tentatively he followed Yozak's example - doing his best to mimic his friend's actions. Sometime while their tongues were battling for dominance the curtain separating the room he was currently standing in from the great hall opened revealing them to the entire hall.

He honestly couldn't have cared less, at that particular moment in time.

After a second Yozak pulled away, "I – I care about you as more than a friend." Yozak whispered and gently kissed him on top of the head.

Conrad smiled at him, "I like you to." He whispered back. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for a relationship with anybody."

Yozak smirked at him "I can wait as long as you need." He said quietly, he would have said more but they were cut off by Stoffel.

"ah so you did find somebody." Stoffel said mildly. "One month, one month to have the wedding held and consummated, or my choice stands!" he continued firmly, before adding in a somewhat flippant tone of voice. "enjoy your evening."

Conrad closed his eyes and leaned heavily against his best friend, liking the soft feeling of Yozak rubbing his arm. "Now what?" he asked quietly.

~~~***~~~

A.N

This story just popped into my head and I couldn't make it go away. What do you think should I continue? Any who please read and review, give my muse a kick in the pants please.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri sighed as he pulled on some dry clothing Wolfram had explained the situation to him earlier, and he had to admit he was curious about whether or not his godfather was romantically involved with anyone. However he felt that if the man had indeed been involved with someone he at least would have known. At the same time he hoped that Conrad had secretly been involved with somebody. Wolfram had assured him that Conrart was suited to an arranged marriage, but still Conrad should have been allowed to choose his mate.

He just wanted his godfather to be happy.

He followed Wolfram into the grand-hall just in time to see a man he'd never met before walk up to the podium and start his speech. The man turned out to be Lady Cecilia's father. The man spoke of old laws and of the need for a new heir to the von Spitzweg family as his son had yet to produce one. He spoke of eventually handing over the reins of his family to one of his daughter's sons. He explained the condition of matrimony and that because this situation had come about by his son's failure to produce an heir; his son's new heir was required to have an heir of his own inside of the next 2 years.

Yuri grimaced, Conrad loved children but this might be asking a little much of him.

Lord Adalric, then briefly stepped aside and ushered Stoffel up to introduce the Lady who would become Conrart's wife should Conrad have proved unable to come up with a love interest of his own. There was a murmur of disapproval and while Wolfram sputtered and turned an interesting shade of red, Gwendal looked mad enough to commit double homicide at the sight of Stoffel's choice. Even Lord Adalric looked surprised and angry by the 'Lady' Stoffel had selected for his Grandson.

Confused Yuri turned his attention to Gunter – whom – he noticed looked faint – and demanded an explanation. The one he was given didn't please him at all.

After introductions Adalric took back his place at the podium and wrapped up his speech and introduced the grandson who was now his son's heir.

When the curtain rose, they all got an eyeful. Yozak had Conrart pressed against the wall there lips pressed together as they shared a searing kiss.

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed and rubbed his temples, he'd sat off to the side of the party all night his lord Grandfather and fiancé (Great One that sounded odd) flanking him, calmly accepting the well wishes and comments from virtually the entire assembly of people. Lady Alexa and Lord Stoffel sat off to the side calmly watching the proceedings.

He hated this!

He usually lurked unnoticed in a nice shadowed corner at these stupid functions making absolutely sure his Godson was always in his line of sigh just in case anyone decided this overcrowded and highly boisterous atmosphere was the perfect time to attempt something against his much loved king.

Now he felt horribly exposed!

It didn't help that Yozak and his lord Grandfather had mysteriously vanished within five minutes of each other leaving him entirely alone. It also didn't help that Stoffel had moved himself to the chair beside him and was currently making high handed assumptions about his love life. That had been more than half an hour ago. He was beginning to feel both abandoned and annoyed.

Then like a gift from the Great One Yozak appeared. The red-head glared at Stoffel briefly before speaking in the sickeningly sweat voice he only used when he was well and truly disgusted with someone and doing his utmost to hide it. "Lord von Spitzweg, thank you for keeping my fiancé company, but I'm afraid you're in my seat."

Stoffel – much to Conrad's relief – took the hint and left.

Yozak smiled lightly at him and took his seat gently wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "You're trembling." He observed mildly.

Conrart snorted and shifted a bit closer to his friend. "I just got a crash course in what men do to each other in bed from uncle," he swallowed "I – I'm scared, it sound's painful."

Yozak sighed, and thought for a moment before he replied. "It can be, particularly when both parties have no idea what they're doing. But I have experience, and when you're ready I'll teach you, for now know that I love you and I trust you, and other then actually consummating our marriage I'm willing to stay platonic for as long as you need." He sighed then added, "hell if it wasn't for Stoffel's mandate that the wedding be held and consummated inside of the next month, I'd gladly wait until you were ready for that too! I can't change things but I can give you the support you need to get through this."

Conrad sighed and leaned into his friend, "thank you." He said simply before adding, "I guess we had better see to the preparations. Great One, Yozak are you sure you want to go through with this? If you don't, I understand completely."

Yozak gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm more than willing to go through with this. I've already defended myself with your elder brother; I spoke with your lady mother, your Lord Grandfather and the kiddo. We have all of their approval and all of them wish us luck. His highness has also mandated that we both take the next month and a half off, both to get acquainted with the idea of a quick marriage, and to get to know each other better. Gwendal, your mother and Grandfather are taking care of the preparations for the wedding. Your grandfather set the date for three weeks from now, his reasoning being that that will give us a full week to consummate the marriage before times up. Are you okay with this or should we both go over there and take control over the planning of our own wedding?"

Conrart simply nodded. "That sounds fine, but what am I supposed to do with the free time? You know me I'll drive myself mad over thinking this."

Yozak snorted, "well tomorrow, you and I are going for a nice ride in the countryside, I know of this great little place to have a picnics, from there we'll play it by ear."

"Okay," Conrad replied, ashamed by how badly his voice was shaking.

~~~***~~~

Conrad took in the beauty of the land as he followed Yozak across the countryside. In some ways it was odd, just yesterday morning Yozak had been nothing more than his best-friend, his mind was still reeling from the swift change in their relationship. From best-friend to fiancé was a rather large change. Rather abruptly they found themselves in a sun lit clearing and Yozak pulled his horse to a stop. The red-head flashed him a radiant smile and looping his reins over his saddle-horn he dismounted.

Giving his horse a pat on the shoulder he liberated the picnic basket attached to the back of the saddle, setting it down on a nearby rock he then proceeded to strip the horse of his tack. Conrart smiled lightly and quickly followed suit, setting the blanket tied behind his own saddle down beside the basket he swiftly un-tacked his own horse and set the mare free to frolic with Yozak's stallion, blessing the Great One that they were in a time of peace. The mare would likely be throwing another foal thanks to this day. However, at least he knew both horses would return at their calls.

For a moment he simply stood there watching the two horses frolic, with Yozak standing at his shoulder. After a bit the other man set his hand on his shoulder, and he tensed despite himself. Yozak offered him a gentle smile, "Come, we should actually eat," he patted his shoulder gently, "Conrart, it's still me. I'll never hurt you."

That snapped Conrad out of his self-imposed torpor. He smiled softly, "I know" he replied simply. "Honestly I don't know why I'm this scared."

"Because this is all entirely new," Yozak said and handed him the blanket.

Together they set about setting up their picnic. Less than five minutes later they were seated side by side on the old quilt, sharing a meal of roasted pheasant, rice, salad and cider. They talked, about everything and nothing just as they would have if they'd just been out on the town. In many ways it reminded him of their childhood. Slowly he felt the tension drain from his body, this was after all Yozak. The man was his best friend and despite the sudden change in circumstances he had nothing to fear from the man. Before he realized what was happening he was leaning against his friend's shoulder, enjoying the comfortable silence. After a minute he found himself wrapped in Yozak's arms.

He could get used to their relationship being more the just friendly.

~~~***~~~

Stoffel suppressed the urge to growl as he watched his Dear sister's Worthless Half-breed Child, take an afternoon stroll through his mother's private gardens. The boy seemed to be getting on well with his future spouse.

It was damned infuriating!

Conrart was currently walking side by side with the other man, in one hand he held a freshly cut red rose.

This just couldn't be happening!

At this rate, the _little prince _would be having a story book ending. Complete with his title, an heir and a bloody spare!

It was enough to make him ill!

Conrart wasn't supposed to have a fairytale ending! He was supposed to marry Lady Alexa. Have his reputation ruined; be unable to sire an heir on the most notoriously lose woman in the entire kingdom… and even if he did manage to get the girl pregnant there would be no convincing the council of the child's legitimacy. Particularly not when Conrad's attention to females was identical to the attention he'd previously paid to other men in the sexual arena. In other words he'd ignored them.

The half-breed simply had never shown any interest in a romantic or even a purely physical relationship.

Until now

Now, when it would ruin all of his carefully laid plans!

There simply had to be a way to fix this! Had to be away to make sure the upcoming wedding was never made legally binding.

~~~***~~~

Gwendal sighed as he left the council's chambers; Stoffel had called a meeting to discuss his "heir". Stoffel had laid his 'concerns' on thickly. He'd made it clear that he worried what damage would be done to his house's reputation if Conrart failed to consummate his marriage on time. He mentioned the fact that Lady Alexa's father was becoming antsy, and wove a tail of a possibility of not being able to secure his heir a proper spouse should the marriage fail.

To Gwendal's horror the man had pushed to have the traditional week allotted to a virgin to consummate a political marriage reduced to simply that night.

He'd protested and pleaded on the behalf of his little brother, reminding the council of the fact that Conrad was still young. He reminded them all that Conrart was a hero, the king's Godfather and no coward. However his arguments weren't enough to persuade the council, not in the face of Stoffel's reminder of Conrad's apparent Asexuality.

All he could do now was inform his brother of the fact that the marriage had to be consummated by the morning after the marriage.

He was not looking forward to this conversation. Particularly not 2 weeks before his little brother was to be married.

~~~***~~~

Yozak held Conrart in his arms as his friend shook. Conrad was scared, and trying vainly to hide that fact. He understood his friend's fear and knew that had they not known each other so well he wouldn't be able to see the subtle signs of Conrart's unease. He also couldn't blame the man. Gwendal had just informed them of the rather abrupt change in plans. Yozak gently assured his future spouse that he would be gentle, and calmly reminded Conrad that while he was a virgin, _He(Yozak) _wasn't.

It had taken them a while to decide what they were going to do now. How they were going to combat this new change but in the end it was a simple solution. Yozak would for the sake of politics play the part of the wife in public, but until things settled down and Conrad was ready to take the role, in the bed room he would essentially play the husband. After that they would likely ignore the restraints of their political positions.

Still it was hard to see his friend like this. Hard to know that it was the prospect of sex of all things that was alarming the man. Even harder to handle the fact, that he had no choice but to take his best friend's virginity before he was ready to give it up.

~~~***~~~

Stoffel couldn't understand it, his plan was in motion but things just didn't seem to be working out. Conrad hadn't even been spooked by the change in plans and that orange-haired urchin Yozak had simply kept right on courting his Nephew.

How could he fix this?

There had to be a way to salvage this situation.

~~~***~~~

Lord Günter von Christ glared at the rest of the council lords and as coolly as possible backed Lord von Voltaire in his bid to put down Stoffel's latest attempt at sabotaging Conrad and Yozak's upcoming wedding.

The lout's latest protest was to the fact that two males couldn't reproduce, and he wanted the bloodline to continue.

The prospect of Stoffel denying Conrart and Yozak the right to take an heir through adoption was alarming. His own, beloved daughter and heir, Lady Gisela von Christ, was adopted. Lord von Gyllenhaal great Grandfather had been adopted.

"Lord von Spitzweg," he said coolly "your own failure to adopt and or sire a child in the 300 years since your Lord father handed the family over to you is not indicative of how Lord Weller will handle his own situation. Proposing the mere notion that any adopted child of your nephew's be unable to inherit is preposterous. What's next? Will you propose to deny my own heir the right to inherit my title, simply because I didn't sire her?"

He was gratified to note that the entire council backed him in his outrage.

~~~***~~~

Stoffel glared at the young men sitting in the branches of an old oak. Conrart was reclined against Yozak seeming to enjoy the afternoon sun. Both were unheeding of the darkening clouds overhead. He had to admit he was still greatly annoyed by Lord von Christ's intervention at the last council meeting. However he'd recently discovered a new way to ensure Conrart was never married to the peasant boy turned soldier Yozak! It was simple… he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He'd simply dictate that any potential wife baring the lady Alexa had to be a virgin the first time they lay together.

Yozak was and always had been an overly curious boy. He knew the man was no virgin. It was perfect. Particularly since he'd already made it clear that Conrart could not play the part of the wife.

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed, and leaned against Yozak. "So that's it then." He said simply, "we both know you're not a virgin and Stoffel's made it impossible for me to play the part of the wife. Thanks for trying Yozak. I- I'm sorry things aren't going to work out. I've actually been looking forward to being able to call you my spouse."

He would have said more but Yozak stopped him by simply setting a finger to his lips. "Then don't give up so easily." The red-head said simply. "We can still salvage this."

"How?"

Yozak offered him a somewhat hesitant smile. He looked a bit nervous actually. "We tell the truth. Stoffel said that your 'wife, cannot be sullied by the entry of another man'. Right?"

Conrad nodded, "I don't see what you're getting at."

Yozak swallowed. "I've never been the girl in a relationship before." He admitted quietly.

Conrart blinked, "You've never…? But, but, You, you routinely dress like a woman!"

"That doesn't mean I have sex in a dress. Other men can look but they can't touch, that would just be creepy!" Yozak replied indignantly.

Conrart couldn't help it; he laughed and kissed the other man. "Are you sure you're still willing to go through with this?" he asked as they broke apart for air.

Yozak's only response was to pull him in for a breathtaking kiss.

~~~***~~~

2 years later.

Lord Conrart Weller-Gurrier heir to the House von Spitzweg smiled down at the small child asleep in his arms. The girl was only 2, and quite small. Underfed and malnourished, she looked even younger. In some ways it was odd, when his husband had passed through the child's village and had seen how the tiny village had failed to take care of the small child and her 4 year old older brother he'd sent word to him detailing the orphan's plight.

Now a mere four day's later, both he and Yozak were fathers. They had an heir in their son, and a daughter they could spoil rotten. He glanced over at his spouse. The man road quietly beside him cradling Alik, their new son, in his arms – in an hour's time they would be at the inn they were planning to stay in. He'd wake the children when they got there, they were both thin enough that he wasn't about to let them miss a meal even if it was to get some much needed sleep.

They could make plans for their children's rooms after the little ones were safely tucked into bed and asleep in the inn.

"Have I told you how much I love you, recently?" he asked Yozak lightly.

The red-head pouted at him. "Actually no, you haven't told me since this morning. I was beginning to feel unloved."

Conrart shook his head laughing at his best friend and spouse's antics. "Well then let me fix that."

Life was good, he was in love with and happily married to his best friend and now they had two children of their own to raise to love and to spoil. He couldn't ask for more.


End file.
